


I guess Peter Pan was right

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: — Фрэнки, мы ведь никогда не расстанемся? — спросил Джерард, когда они сидели под деревом в старом парке.— Никогда, — ответил Фрэнк, ещё не зная, что их ждёт в будущем, — я обещаю, Джи.К сожалению, не все обещания возможно сдержать, особенно когда цели у вас различны.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	I guess Peter Pan was right

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по эдиту моей любимой ведьмочки rainwea1her. Ищите её в твиттере/тиктоке и наслаждайтесь её прекрасными работами.  
> Эдит, по которому написана эта работа: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSuLdMDw/

— Фрэнки, мы ведь никогда не расстанемся? — спросил Джерард, когда они сидели под деревом в старом парке.  
— Никогда, — ответил Фрэнк, ещё не зная, что их ждёт в будущем, — я обещаю, Джи.  
К сожалению, не все обещания возможно сдержать, особенно когда цели у вас различны.  
  
***  
  
Фрэнк спокойно читал книгу, когда в его комнату, словно ураган, ворвался Уэй.  
— Фрэнки, у меня есть идея! — радостно заявил парень. — Ты со мной?  
— Что ты снова задумал? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Айеро, отрываясь от страниц.  
— Мы пойдём в магазин, купим много-много чипсов, которые будем есть пока не станет плохо, а ещё украдём тележку, на которой укатим в парк, в наше место, — огласил план парень.  
Так было всегда, с тех пор как Джерард ворвался в жизнь Фрэнка из-за пса Уэя, который обернул вокруг них поводок, заставляя вместе упасть на тротуар. В голове у Джерарда постоянно возникали новые, порой безумные, затеи, что невероятно нравилось приземлённому Айеро. Уэй был тем самым лучиком солнца, которого так не хватало Фрэнку, возможно именно по этой причине они и сошлись.  
— Может всё-таки оставим тележку в магазине? — спросил Фрэнк, который понимал, что так они могут отыскать большие проблемы.  
— Что читаешь? — игнорируя вопрос, попробовал перевести тему Джерард.  
— «Над пропостью во ржи» — ответил он, поднимая повыше книгу.  
— Расскажешь о чём она? — попросил Уэй, устраиваясь на коленях у парня.  
  
***  
  
Тёплая погода, ещё не отключённый на зиму фонтан в парке, первые жёлтые листья, которые только начинают опадать с деревьев.  
— Фрэнки, у тебя есть мечта? — спросил Джерард, лежавший рядом с Фрэнком, который в этот момент поглаживал его волосы.  
— Конечно, — ответил он. — У всех есть мечта.  
— А какая она? — задал новый вопрос парень.  
Айеро не был уверен, что хочет отвечать, но...  
— Я хочу отправиться в Нью-Йорк, — всё же сказал он, — получить там музыкальное образование...  
— Не понимаю, — прервал рассказ Уэй. — Я думал, что тут ты можешь получить образование не хуже, чем в Нью-Йорке, — он поднял голову и попытался заглянуть в глаза Фрэнка. — Зачем уезжать?  
Как бы Айеро это не понравилось, он старался не злиться.  
— А ты о чём мечтаешь? — пытаясь уйти от ответа, спросил парень. Но по правде, ему уже осточертел Хобокен.  
— Я просто хочу остаться тут, продолжить рисовать какую-нибудь несуразицу и просто быть с тобой.  
Фрэнк промолчал.  
Видимо не всем мечтам суждено исполниться.  
  
***  
  
— Джи? — позвал Айеро, когда они сидели на крыше дома Уэев.  
— Мм? — отозвался парень, тыкаясь носом куда-то в шею второму.  
— Я тут подумал... — Фрэнку было неловно начинать этот разговор, — а если мы уедем в Нью-Йорк вместе?  
Джерард отстранился от него.  
— Ты мог бы отучиться, скажем, на аниматора, — продолжал Айеро свою мысль, — создать собственный проект на каком-нибудь канале...  
— Нет, — прервал его Уэй.  
— Нет? — переспросил Фрэнк.  
— Нет, — просто повторил Джерард.  
— Но почему? — не унимался Айеро. — Мы могли бы получить хорошее образование и остаться вместе! — он отчаяно пытался переубедить парня. — Мы бы ничего не потеряли!  
— Мы бы потеряли наш город, — ответил тот, отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону.  
— Мы могли бы вернуться.  
— Куда? Когда мы вернёмся это уже не будет наш Хобокен, это будет совершенно чужой город, без всех этих уютных местечек в парке, без сворованных из магазина тележек, без крыш, где так удобно наблюдать за звездопадом. Фрэнки, как ты не понимаешь. мы вернёмся в чужой город, такой же как тысячи других, как Нью-Йорк.  
  
***  
  
Стук в дверь.  
— Джи? — приглушённый голос брата. — Джи, я могу войти?  
Тишина в ответ.  
Майки, с небольшим скрипом, открыл дверь. Джерард сидел на полу, прямо напротив собаки, с карандашом и скетчбуком в руках и наушниках в ушах. Заметив брата, он поспешил остановить музыку.  
— Майки? Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Звонил Фрэнк, просил передать, что ждёт тебя в парке.  
Удивление от появления брата сменилось гневом.  
— Скажи ему, что я не приду, — откладывая рисунок и складывая руки на груди, ответил старший брат.   
Уэй-младший вздохнул.  
— Ну что у вас случилось? Вы же такая замечательная пара, кажется, что вас ничто не может разлучить.  
— Ничто, кроме Нью-Йорка, видимо.  
— А Нью-Йорк тут при чём?  
Джерард закусил губу. Этот треклятый город, о котором так мечтал Айеро теперь только и мог, что ассоциироваться с их ссорой на крыше.  
— Джи? — мягко позвал Майки.  
Уэю-старшему только и оставалось, что рассказать, о произошедшем между ними. Между неразлучными Джи и Фрэнки.  
  
— Думаю, ты должен его отпустить, — высказался младший брат, когда старший закончил свой рассказ. — В конце концов, насильно мил не будешь. К тому же, это взрослый поступок.   
— Питер Пэн был прав, — глухо произнёс Джерард, поднимаясь с пола, — взросление это отстой.  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Отправлюсь в парк.  
  
***  
  
Фрэнк ожидал парня уже довольно долгое время, и, только решившись уходить, он услышал...  
— Фрэнки? — голос Джерарда.  
Он пришёл в их место. То место, что было скрыто деревьями и которое, как они надеялись, никто никогда не найдёт.  
— Джи! — обрадовался Айеро. — Прости, — начал извиняться он, — я останусь, к чёрту этот Нью-Йорк...  
— Нет, — оборвал его Уэй. — Это не ты должен извиняться, а я. — Набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, он продолжил: — Было глупо думать, что я смогу удержать тебя, было глупо лишать тебя мечты. Прости. Я пойму, если ты всё ещё хочешь уехать, только теперь препятствовать тебе не собираюсь.  
Он бы продолжил, вот только из глаз предательски начали капать слёзы. Заметив их, Фрэнк молча обнял парня и начал гладить его непослушные волосы.  
  
***  
  
"Поезд до Нью-Йорка отправляется через десять минут"  
Женский голос отсчитывал последние минут, которые оставались у Фрэнка и Джерарда. Каждый из них боялся заговорить, боялся испортить оставшееся время.  
«Вот бы оно остановилось» думали оба парня.  
— Фрэнки, — позвал его Джерард, аккуратно взяв за руку, — обещай мне вернуться. Даже если найдёшь кого-то в Нью-Йорке.   
"Поезд до Нью-Йорка отправляется через пять минут"  
— Я обещаю, — ответил Фрэнк, обнимая Уэя напоследок.   
— Люблю тебя до бесконечности.  
— Люблю тебя на бесконечность больше.  
"Поезд до Нью-Йорка отправляется через три минуты"  
  
Парень, что так мечтал о большом городе, побежал к поезду, а его художник, который так не хотел расти остался на станции.  
К сожалению, не все обещания возможно сдержать.


End file.
